homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101615 - An Awkward Revelation
02:26 -- angryGardener AG began messaging clownfishCurator CC at 02:26 -- 02:26 AG: Hey, Kyle 02:27 CC: hey mike 02:27 CC: how are things? 02:27 AG: I found some things out about the game 02:28 AG: SBURB 02:28 CC: oh, so you ended contacting 02:28 CC: my aunt? 02:29 AG: No, someone cantacted me 02:29 AG: They want to speak with you 02:29 AG: They're a friend of mine, their name is Milo Howser 02:29 CC: hmm 02:29 CC: and we can trust this person? 02:30 AG: Yeah 02:30 AG: We can 02:30 AG: And 02:30 AG: I lied, about the Saw thing, and the aunt thing 02:30 AG: I just wanted to contact Arch alone 02:30 CC: what? 02:31 CC: oh, i see 02:31 CC: hmm, clever 02:31 CC: i understand now 02:31 AG: You're not mad? 02:31 CC: it's alright though, you don't have to cover for anyone here 02:31 CC: we know the truth, after all 02:32 CC: unless 02:32 CC: nobody's watching this conversation, are they? 02:32 AG: Nobody 02:32 CC: hmm 02:32 CC: alright, i'll believe that 02:33 CC: so really, you don't have to cover for him and tell me it was all a ruse 02:33 CC: i'll keep working on that saw diagram, don't you worry 02:33 AG: I'm not covering for anyone 02:34 AG: I really did lie 02:35 CC: i see 02:35 AG: The game is team based, but that's about all I know 02:36 CC: right, that game again 02:38 CC: you said it was called sburb? 02:38 CC: how is that even pronounced 02:39 AG: saberb or S-berb 02:40 CC: interesting 02:40 CC: well mike 02:41 AG: ? 02:41 CC: i definitely believe that you lied to me, and that our jigsaw friend definitely isn't monitoring your chat logs 02:41 CC: one hundred percent confidence, yep 02:41 AG: That's 02:41 AG: goog 02:41 AG: *good 02:42 CC: so, uh, i'm outraged, and upset 02:42 CC: absolutely 02:42 CC: yeah, that sounds right 02:43 CC: i'm also definitely NOT going to try rescuing you from whatever isn't happening right now 02:43 CC: what state did you live in again? 02:43 CC: just curious 02:44 AG: Michigan, in the small town of Whittemore 02:45 CC: shit, that's far 02:45 AG: Where are you? 02:45 CC: uhh so i mean all the less likely i'll be coming to save from from absolutely nothing, right? 02:45 CC: idaho, but that's as specific as i can get 02:46 AG: ._. 02:46 AG: Listen man, I'm sorry I lied to you 02:48 CC: aw, it's water under the bridge bud 02:48 AG: Okay 02:48 CC: now if you'll excuse me i have to check out prices on bus tickets 02:48 CC: i mean 02:48 CC: not bus tickets 02:48 CC: i meant 02:49 CC: bug pickets 02:49 AG: Have fun with those bus tickets 02:49 CC: typos, what are you going to do haha 02:49 CC: see you later 02:49 AG: Later 02:49 -- clownfishCurator CC stopped messaging angryGardener AG at 02:49 -- Category:Kyle Category:Mike